


Really, Hinata? A group chat?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Group chat, Hinata has LOTS of friends, Hinata takes his ice cream seriously, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shouyou never thought his life would be this chaotic but fate had other plansOrKarasuno + friends group chat chaos
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KingKage - Kageyama  
> Orange - Hinata  
> MamaBird - Suga  
> Dadchi - Daichi  
> AssholeBlonde™ - Tsukishima  
> FrecklesKun - Yamaguchi  
> gentlegiant - Ashai  
> ROLLINGTHUNDER - Noya  
> VolleyballBuddha - Tanaka  
> Enno - Ennoshita  
> Kino - Kinoshita  
> Nari - Narita

Really, Hinata? A group chat?

Orange: IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!!

AssholeBlonde™: I doubt it's actually that important 

FrecklesKun: Tsukki, be nice 

KingKage: He has to learn how to be nice first 

AssholeBlonde™: Like you have any room to talk

MamaBird: Boys!!! Play nice!!!

MamaBird: Also, I believe Hinata wants to ask us something 

MamaBird: Hinata?

Orange: What is your guy's favorite ice cream flavor?!

KingKage: You bothered us at dinner time just to ask us what kind of ice cream we like?

FrecklesKun: Such a good question, Hinata!

Orange: Thank you, Yamaguchi!

FrecklesKun: My favorite flavor is peaches and cream!

MamaBird: Mine is Butter Pecan!

Orange: @AssholeBlonde™ @KingKage 

Orange: What flavors do you like best?!

AssholeBlonde™: Matcha 

KingKage: Coffee

MamaBird: Why does that not surprise me?

FrecklesKun: Their answers make so much since!

FrecklesKun: Their personalities are kind of like coffee and tea/matcha 

Orange: aH! YOU'RE SO WISE YAMAGUCHI!

AssholeBlonde™: ugh 

Orange: @Dadchi @gentlegiant @ROLLINGTHUNDER @VolleyballBuddha @Enno @Kino @Nari

Orange: What flavors do you like best?!

Dadchi: Neopolitan 

gentlegiant: Mint 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: TRIPLE CHOCOLATE 

Enno: Vanilla

Kino: Cookie Dough

Nari: Strawberry 

VolleyballBuddha: Uhhh…. I don't like ice cream?

ROLLINGTHUNDER: Ryuu! What do you mean you don't like ice cream?!

Orange: I don't know who disappoints me more Ennoshita for liking plain vanilla or Tanaka for not liking ice cream at all!

Dadchi: Now, Hinata, there's no need to flavor shame people

Orange: You're in no position to scold me! You can't even pick a flavor! You only said neopolitan so no one would say anything!

Dadchi: Neopolitan is one flavor!

Orange: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IT'S THREE FLAVORS IN ONE TUB! NEOPOLITAN IS A FUCKING SCAM!!!

ROLLINGTHUNDER: Three exclamation marks I guess Hinata takes his ice cream seriously


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KingKage - Kageyama   
> Orange - Hinata   
> MamaBird - Suga   
> Dadchi - Daichi   
> AssholeBlonde™ - Tsukishima   
> FrecklesKun - Yamaguchi   
> gentlegiant - Ashai   
> ROLLINGTHUNDER - Noya   
> VolleyballBuddha - Tanaka   
> Enno - Ennoshita   
> Kino - Kinoshita   
> Nari - Narita

Really, Hinata? A group chat?

Orange: That awkward moment when you accidentally walk in on Mom and Dad eating each others faces on the couch 

VolleyballBuddha: Like your actual mom and dad or Suga and Daichi? 

Orange: Yes, Tanaka, I took a day-long trip on a train without telling anyone so I can go home and find my middle-aged parents making out 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: I don't remember you being this sarcastic before college 

AssholeBlonde™: Of course, he's a little asshole now look who he rooms with

KingKage: YOU WANNA GO?!

AssholeBlonde™: What was that?

AssholeBlonde™: Sorry, I don't speak little bitch 

gentlegiant: Can't we go one day without fighting?

FrecklesKun: You're kidding right?

Enno: It's been 0 days since we quit our bullshit 

VolleyballBuddha: Are we just going to ignore the fact that Hinata walked in on Suga and Daichi fucking?

Dadchi: WHAT

MamaBird: When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they express their love in a special way 

AssholeBlonde™: I hate this fucking family

MamaBird: Well, we love you, problem child 

Dadchi: Can we circle back to the part where Hinata caught us making out?

VolleyballBuddha: It's okay Daichi you can admit that you got caught with your pants down

Dadchi: We were not having sex!

MamaBird: I don't know you're pretty irresistible, Daichi

Dadchi: Hinata, tell them we weren't having sex!

Orange: I don't know I really couldn't tell if you were wearing clothes or not plus the noises you two were making made me blush

Dadchi: Tsukishima, you're right this family fucking sucks!!!

Orange: Such language, Senpai! 

Really, Hinata? A group chat?

Orange: @Dadchi sorry for giving you a hard time earlier

Dadchi: It's fine

Orange: Really???

Orange: Because I only did it to fit in 

Dadchi: I said that it was fine

Dadchi: I know you're a good kid

Orange: I try to be! 

Dadchi: I know you do

Dadchi: That's why you're my favorite

Orange: WAAH?! REALLY???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji - Akaashi  
> Brokuto - Bokuto  
> OyaOyaOya - Kuroo  
> Yakkun - Yaku  
> LevLev - Lev   
> applepi - Kenma

You're Killing Me Smalls

Orange: HEYO

Keiji: Oya?

Brokuto: Oya Oya

OyaOyaOya: Oya Oya Oya! 

Yakkun: Do you three have to do that every single time?

LevLev: It's almost as if you don't know them, Senpai

Yakkun: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME SENPAI?!?!

LevLev: Only in the bedroom?

applepi: turn down the flirting a couple of notches would ya

Yakkun: FLIRTING?!?!?!?!

Keiji: He denies flirting but gets jealous when others flirt with him 

Orange: How's my #2 friend group doing?

Yakkun: NUMBER 2? HOW MANY FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE EXACTLY?!

applepi: you act like he hasn't traveled a lot

Yakkun: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!

Keiji: He's saying Hinata is a ball of sunshine so of course he makes friends no matter where he goes

Brokuto: Exactly how many friend groups do you have?

OyaOyaOya: Yeah, it can't be that many there's not enough time in the day to talk to that many people

Orange: Including you guys?

Orange: Thirty-one 

Yakkun: 31?!

LevLev: 31?!?

Brokuto: 31?!?!

OyaOyaOya: 31?!?!?

applepi: only thirty-one?

Keiji: I thought the number was going to be higher than that 

LevLev: @Orange Out of the thirty-one who's your best friend?

Orange: It wouldn't be fair to you and the others

Yakkun: That means he has a favorite!

Brokuto: It's probably that Kageyama kid they hang out a lot 

applepi: It can't be Kageyama 

Brokuto: oh?

Orange: Kenma! I told you that in confidence!

Keiji: oh 

Brokuto: oH

OyaOyaOya: OH


End file.
